Fighting
by disloyalseraph
Summary: Willow and Tara are fighting again, but this time Tara is doing the begging. Two chapters - Finished!
1. Fighting

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns and operates all things Buffy, this is just my nonchalant attempt to write something Buffy-like.  
  
Summary: Willow and Tara are fighting again, but this time Tara is doing the begging.  
  
Feedback: Love it? Hate it? Think it could be better? Think I should stop while I'm behind? Email me: teasingvixen16@yahoo.com, or write me a review!  
  
Spoilers: Just pretend Tara never died, and this takes place right after Willow and Tara get back together.  
  
Willow sits on her bed reading a book, while Tara fumbles around in her closet looking for a pair of shoes.  
  
Willow: Whatcha doin?  
  
Tara trips headfirst into her closet, thankfully landing on top of several layers of clothes lying on the floor.  
  
Tara: Um, clothes diving?  
  
Willow: 'looking up from her book' What?  
  
Tara: Nothing, I'm just looking for my sandals. I really need to clean my closet; I think I have things living in here, yea my blouse just moved.  
  
Willow: Well that's not normal. Hold on I think I have something that will help.  
  
Tara: A dust buster and mousetrap?  
  
Willow: Not quite. 'Willow whispers a short spell and all of Tara's clothes are suddenly neat and tidy, and Tara is sitting on the empty floor where all her clothes used to be'  
  
Willow: That is much better!  
  
Tara: Will, I could have just put them away, I thought you weren't going to do magick anymore.  
  
Willow: I thought I'd save you the time, now you can help me, help Buffy with this new super creepy demon we have on the loose.  
  
Tara sighing walks across the room and puts on her coat, then begins walking towards the door.  
  
Willow: Wait, where are you going?  
  
Tara: I can't Willow, I just can't.  
  
Willow: You can't what?!  
  
Tara: I can't stay here, and tempt you. You were doing fine until I came back. You obviously need more time.  
  
Willow: All this over a dirty closet!  
  
Tara: It's not just the closet Willow. You know since I've been back you've been doing spells again.  
  
Willow: Tara, baby, I've been doing the tiniest of tiny spells. I cleaned your closet; yesterday I was bored so I alphabetized your books with a small enchantment, I promise you nothing major!  
  
Tara: 'looking puzzled' I knew my books looked different.  
  
Willow: Come on, you know you don't really want to leave again.  
  
Tara: Of course I don't want to leave, but I can't stay and have you get addicted again.  
  
Willow: I don't think you fully understand the situation, I don't think you want to understand.  
  
Tara: What are you talking about?  
  
Willow: Tara, I can't stop. I did for a while, but now if I don't do small spells every once in awhile I go crazy! I am trying to slowly wean myself off of magick; I just can't do it all at once. I'm sorry, but I can't.  
  
Tara: Well, until you've gotten over it all together, I can't be around you.  
  
Willow: You are such a tease! You come and you go. You think you know what's good for me, but you don't! I know what's good for me. If you can't handle that then maybe we weren't meant to be together.  
  
Tara: We are supposed to be together, I just think some time apart will do us good.  
  
Willow: Tara, we just got done spending time apart! If you expect me to watch you leave and then wait for you to come back when you've decided everything is better, then you're crazy! I won't do it again. It killed me the first time. You know what I went through when Oz left me. 'Tara flinched when she said his name' You're doing the same thing, only multiple times!  
  
Tara: Sweety, calm down. It's really for the best. Magick is addictive, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you.  
  
Willow: The only bad thing that's happened to me lately is having to sit in my room, alone, waiting for you to decide when it was safe to come back.  
  
Tara: It was never a question of safety, but trust. You screwed with my brain Will, you know you did. How could I stick around?!?  
  
Willow: And I got better, but you're still torturing me.  
  
Tara: I don't want to hurt you.  
  
Willow: Then don't leave.  
  
Tara: Are you going to do any more spells?  
  
Willow: Only enough to keep me from going completely insane.  
  
Tara: Then I can't stay.  
  
Willow: God, I don't understand how you can just come and go. If you loved me you wouldn't do this. That's it, you don't love me. Ha, you're like a female player. Heart breaker, happiness taker.  
  
Tara: Ok, now you just sound like Xander.  
  
Willow: Don't bring Xander into this. Besides, Xander is a very intuitive guy.  
  
Tara: Are we talking about the same Xander?  
  
Willow: Listen, Tara if you leave me again, I'm not going to be waiting for you when you decide to come back.  
  
Tara: You're serious?  
  
Willow: Yea, completely.  
  
Tara: Like if I leave the room, I can't come back in?  
  
Willow: I'm not kidding, if you leave this relationship I won't be around when you come back.  
  
Tara: Will, please don't do this.  
  
Willow: You haven't given me any other choice Tara. .. 


	2. Can't we all just get along?

Disclaimer: Joss Whedon owns and operates all things Buffy, this is just my nonchalant attempt, well second attempt, to write something Buffy-like.  
  
Summary: Willow and Tara have been fighting, and it looks like Willow is done with Tara's not so clear attempts to make their relationship stronger.  
  
Feedback: I always welcome constructive criticism! Email me: teasingvixen16@yahoo.com, or write me a review!  
  
This is Ch. 2 of "Fighting"  
  
  
  
Tara: Fine, but you'll see this is the only way.  
  
Willow: I'm afraid that is your view on this whole thing, I see several other ways.  
  
With that Tara walks to the door, she places her hand on the door frame, and turns her head towards Willow.  
  
Tara: I'm leaving.  
  
Willow: Ok. 'She chokes this one word out with much difficulty.'  
  
Willow lowers her eyes, a single tear streams down her face.  
  
Tara: I'm serious Willow, I'm leaving.  
  
Willow: I heard you.  
  
Tara: Well ok, just thought I'd make that clear.  
  
Willow: It's crystal, unfortunately.  
  
Tara: You've made it clear that I can't come back.  
  
Willow: No, you can't.  
  
Tara: 'sighs' Ok.  
  
Tara still stands at the door, not able to make herself actually put one foot in front of the other and walk away. Tara thinks in her mind that maybe it's another spell, only this one won't let her leave Willow's bedroom. She dismisses that idea promptly; the only thing that's keeping her in that room is her love for Willow.  
  
Willow: Is there something else? I mean, I know you want to leave, so maybe you should just make this easier and go, and not stand there looking all cute and pensive and make me start to question what I'm doing, and feel free to stop me anytime.  
  
Tara: I'm going. I just.  
  
Willow: What is it? Tara: 'starting to sing' I lived my life in the shadows, never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though; I figured that was my place.  
  
Willow: Oh god.  
  
Tara: 'surprised at her bluntness' Well, you used to like it.  
  
Willow: 'almost starting to laugh' Yea, but last time we weren't breaking up. It was all romantic on the bridge, and sunny.  
  
Tara: It wouldn't have worked if it hadn't of been so sunny.  
  
Willow: No kidding!  
  
Tara: Yea, that was really great.  
  
Willow: It would have been better if I could sing and it had not all been caused by a demon, but I guess I can't have everything.  
  
Tara: There is one thing you can have.  
  
Willow: 'looking up' What's that?  
  
Tara: Me. You can have me, Willow.  
  
Willow: But, what about the magick?  
  
Tara: I'm not going to let you do it on your own this time; I'm going to help.  
  
Willow: Really? You're going to stay?  
  
Tara: Yes. Besides I figure that Dawn will probably kill me if I try to leave again.  
  
Willow: Good point.  
  
Tara: Come here.  
  
Willow: Hey, you're the one by the door, I ain't movin!  
  
Willow sat up into a kneel on her bed, a huge grin spread across her face. Tara ran and tackled Willow backwards, both of them falling onto the floor.  
  
Willow: 'laughing' Owwwww! I think I landed on your sandals.  
  
Tara: So that's where they were!  
  
Willow: Yea. 'sitting up and placing her hand on her back' That's where they were all right.  
  
Tara: I'm sorry baby. 'She takes Willow in her arms and starts rocking her back and forth'  
  
Willow: Promise me you won't do this again, this whole threatening to walk out on me thing.  
  
Tara: I really thought it was the right thing to do. I promise though, I won't ever leave you, unless you fall in love with the mummy hand and you two run away together. Then I might have to question your sanity, and I might leave.  
  
Willow: I don't think that's gonna happen. I don't usually go for hands; I'm more of a feet person.  
  
Tara: I've noticed. 'she shoots Willow a small smirk and nods towards her own feet, which Willow has been playing with for the last couple of minutes'  
  
Willow: Oh yea, I can explain. I have a foot fetish, it can't be helped.  
  
Tara: I think I can deal with that sort of fetish.  
  
Willow and Tara share a short, but passionate kiss then go back to lounging around in each other's arms, Tara humming softly, and Willow staring off into space completely content, minus the pair of sandals she is still laying on. 


End file.
